Kokoro Pretty Cure♣
Kokoro Pretty Cure♣ is a fanseries by Pinga Bird. The series theme is eggs and shapes. Characters Pretty Cures *'Satoda Miki/ ' - Miki is the leader of the Pretty Cure, a fourteen-year-old student at Egg Fire Junior High. Her theme color is pink and red, while her shape is club/clover. In her civillian look, she has shoulder length blue-purple hair (like Ike from Fire Emblem) and dark green eyes, while, as Cure Clover, she has longer pink hair with a pink ribbon on it and bright green eyes, wearing a pink dress, sleeves, boots, choker and earrings. *'Morozuka Amu/ ' - Amu is the co-captain of the Pretty Cure, a fourteen-year-old student at Egg Fire Junior High. Her theme color is blue and purple, while her shape is heart. In her civillian look, she has dark blue hair in two pigtails, olive eyes and light blue glasses, while, as Cure Heart, she has longer light blue hair with a blue ribbon on it and golden eyes (like Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara!), wearing a blue dress, sleeves, boots, choker and earrings. *'Miyoshi Miku/ ' - Miku is the member of the Pretty Cure, a fifteen-year-old student at Egg Fire Junior High. Her theme color is yellow and orange, while her shape is star. In her civillian look, she has short drity blonde hair and brown eyes, while, as Cure Star, she has longer blonde hair with a yellow headband on it and red eyes, wearing a yellow dress, sleeves, boots, choker and earrings. *'Ishimura Setsuna/ ' - Setsuna is a member of the Pretty Cure, a fifteen-year-old student at Egg Fire Junior High. Her theme color is green and white, while her shape is spade. In her civillian look, she has dark green hair in a ponytail and dark purple eyes, while, as Cure Spade, she has longer light green hair with a green ribbon on it and violet eyes, wearing a green dress, sleeves, boots, choker and earrings. *'Mori Kaiko/ ' - Kaiko is the member of the Pretty Cure, a thirteen-year-old student at Egg Fire Junior High. Her theme color is red and black, while her shape is diamond. In her civillian look, she has brown hair in a one-sided ponytail and navy blue eyes, while, as Cure Dia, she has longer red hair with a red ribbon on it and ocean blue eyes, wearing a red dress, sleeves, boots, choker and earrings. *' ' - Cure Moonstone is the missing Cure. She will debut later in episode 21, while little is know about her. Her theme color will be purple and grey while her shape is moon. She has longer violet hair and magenta eyes, wearing a purple dress, sleeves, boots, choker and earrings. Mascots/Kingdom of Emblem *'Koko' - She is Miki's mascot. *'Ran' - She is Amu's mascot. *'Kaito' - He is Miku's mascot. *'Yoko' - She is Setsuna's mascot. *'Bajoo' - He is Kaiko's mascot. *'Egg Guardians' - Are the protectors of the Kingdom of Emblem. **'Marth' is the male Cat Egg Guardian of Club/Clover, who gives Miki the Clover Pearl. **'Luka' is the female Kangaroo Egg Guardian of the Heart, who gives Amu the Heart Jade. **'Lightning' is the male Dog Egg Guardian of Star, who gives Miku the Star Ruby. **'Spark' is the female Penguin Egg Guardian of Spade, who gives Setsuna the Spade Sapphire. **'Dia' is the male Fox Egg Guardian of Diamond, who gives Kaiko the Dia Topaz. *'Suu' - The Princess of the Kingdom of Emblem. She will appear later in the series. *'Len' - The Prince of the Kingdom of Emblem. He will appear later in the series. Villans/Black Emblem *'Evilegg' - The monster of the day, used by the members of Black Emblem by using a black gem on any object or living being. *'Butchi' - Leader of Black Emblem. His theme color is black. * Other * Movie-only *' ' - Cure Golden is a 20 year old Pretty Cure. Her theme color will be gold, yellow and orange while her shape is heart. She has longer orange hair (like Dia from Shugo Chara!) and golden yellow eyes, wearing a gold dress and sleeves, yellow boots, choker and earrings. *'Issac' - He is Cure Golden's mascot. He knows about to be a male cat. * Locations *'Egg Town' is the town where the Cures live at. It includes places such as: **'Egg Fire Junior High' is the school where Pretty Cure goes to. **'Fire Church' was once an old church in Egg Town, and the home to Mascots. The girls remade the church and named it Fire Church, as it also the Team's meeting/hangout base. **'Art Palace' is the art shop owned by Miki's family. **'Arcade Morozuka' is an arcade run by Amu's family. **'Clover Mall' is a large mall in Egg Town with many stores to shop. **'Star Park' is the town's park. **'Aqua Beach' is a beach. The best place for Food, Shopping, and Surfing. *'Realm of Clover' is what other realms call Earth. *'Kingdom of Emblem' is the place where Mascots come from. *'Temple of Eggs' is the home where the Egg Guardians of the Kingdom of Emblem live, and where some of the escaped citizens stay at when their Kingdom was under attacked. Attacks Miki *'Normal Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Clover Salt!" *'Power-up Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Clover Royal Wings!" *'Group Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Egg Finale!" *'All-Star Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Clover Martian Eggs!" Amu *'Normal Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Heart Spike!" *'Power-up Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Heart Water Wings!" *'Group Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Egg Finale!" *'All-Star Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Heart Martian Eggs!" Miku *'Normal Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Star Shine!" *'Power-up Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Star Light Wings!" *'Group Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Egg Finale!" *'All-Star Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Heart Martian Eggs!" Setsuna *'Normal Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Spade Rush!" *'Power-up Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Spade Earth Wings!" *'Group Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Egg Finale!" *'All-Star Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Heart Martian Eggs!" Kaiko *'Normal Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Dia Sparky!" *'Power-up Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Dia Fire Wings!" *'Group Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Egg Finale!" *'All-Star Attack:' "Pretty Cure! Heart Martian Eggs!" Items *'Cure Phone' is the Cures' henshin device. The Phone comes in colors of pink, blue, yellow, green and red. *'Egg Card '''is a part of the Cure Phone, to let Pretty Cure transform. *'Jewels of Egg''' are powerful jewels held by the Egg Guardians of the Kingdom of Emblem, and the source of the Cure's power-up weapons: **'Clover Pearl' is a pink gem held by Marth, which gives Cure Clover the Clover Sword. **'Heart Jade' is a blue gem held by Luka, which gives Cure Heart the Heart Gun. **'Star Ruby' is a yellow gem held by Lightning, which gives Cure Star the Star Hammer. **'Spade Sapphire' is a green gem held by Spark, which gives Cure Spade the Spade Whip. **'Dia Topaz' is a red gem held by Dia, which gives Cure Dia the Dia Wand. **'Moonstone Diamond' is a purple gem held by Suu, which gives Cure Moonstone the Moonstone Harp. Episodes #The First Pretty Cure, Cure Clover is Born! #The Next Pretty Cure, Cure Heart is Born! #What! Cure Star is Born? #Cure Spade is Born! A Pretty Cure? What! #Next Pretty Cure Please? Cure Dia is Born? #Party Time! Take Some Ice-Cream? #School Time #Level Up! We are Pretty Cure! #Fire Them Up! #A New Cure?! #Wait a Minute! A Clone of Miki?! #Working Test Time! #A New Egg Called Marth? #Another Egg One? Luka? What! #Three New Eggs? Break It! #The Story of Amu #Where Going Shopping! #Golden Star? What! #I Want Some Flowers! #Bring Me a New Cure! #Cure Moonstone Joins the Battle # *'Movie:' Kokoro Pretty Cure♣: Fire Them to Find the Way! *'All-Stars Movie:' Pretty Cure's Fanon Emblem All-Stars DX: The Land Full of Friends Transformation and Intro phrase *'Miki:' "Pretty Cure! Unlock! The Pink Emblem of Club! Kokoro Cute, Cure Clover!" *'Amu:' "Pretty Cure! Unlock! The Blue Emblem of Heart! Kokoro Strong, Cure Heart!" *'Miku:' "Pretty Cure! Unlock! The Yellow Emblem of Star! Kokoro Brave, Cure Star!" *'Setsuna:' "Pretty Cure! Unlock! The Green Emblem of Spade! Kokoro Hope, Cure Spade!" *'Kaiko:' "Pretty Cure! Unlock! The Red Emblem of Diamond! Kokoro Weak, Cure Dia!" Theme Songs Openings Endings Category:Series Category:Fanon Series